


On The Attic

by The_Scribe_Of_The_Bat



Category: Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scribe_Of_The_Bat/pseuds/The_Scribe_Of_The_Bat
Summary: Catwoman has plans for Batman after some time away.
Relationships: BatCat - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	On The Attic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the attic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/554485) by Antmad1. 



"If nothing changes, I'll be back in two weeks. Around this time."

"Come home to me when you get back

Those were the most recent messages to her from a week ago.  
Her home, I entered as usual - through the balcony. The lights were turned off - she is probably already asleep. But when I came into the bedroom, I didn't find her - the bed was empty. Near the computer was a note - "I'm in the opera. On top. "

In the opera house on the upper balcony... Or in the attic? Most likely in the attic.

The door to the attic of the opera house was old and unlocked. I went inside - the orchestra at this time was warming up before a performance. A little further ahead, I saw her. She stood leaning against the railing of skylights in the opera house. I went to her. But one thing made me slow down slightly - she was a little bent... hmm... effects of long-term absence of female affection. I was... staring for a few seconds... Oh, this is-... narrow waist, wide hips, her round ass, and long legs. This view... for almost a month I have not been with a woman, not been with her. Involuntarily I imagine how she looks without a costume... poses... her in my hands... but, regaining self-control, I continued walking. There is one small hiccup - the reason why it might be better not to hurry. To avoid further incidents, I've memorized her... cycle. She flipped out on me one time. We didn't talk for 3 weeks. Once I managed to set aside some time, I went to her apartment, and we talked it out. That was about 6 months after Arkham City closed. Things have really changed.... a lot... but things have changed for the better. For once.

Nearing the railing, I leaned. I had the impression that Catwoman still hadn't noticed me.

"Hello there."

I suck.

"...Hi..."

There was a rather painful minute and a half of silence.

"Mm... You won't even kiss me?"

"Oh... Sorry."

Damn. I wanted to be unobtrusive. The fact that (as I remember) around these days she has... those days. That's why I try to be discreet. At other times, she wouldn't mind, I certainly wouldn't, but now... might be better to suffer. Probably. Maybe I'm too worried about it. But what if I’m not? GGggrrrm! I'm glad I'm the only one that has to hear this whirlwind of crap I call a peak performing mind.  
I leaned in and kissed her, my arms finding their way around her. My hands were at the bottom of her head and on her back, somewhere inside, there was some strange nice feeling... stroked her back, felt her soft breasts on my chest, could smell her perfume, kissed her soft, plump lips... she's wearing cherry-flavored lipstick. I enjoyed every second.

She slowly released my mouth, opened her eyes, and looked at me, (God, those eyes) Then toward the opera... she gave this his sly look...

"I just got off my... you know. If we continue, we won't need to take... precautions."

Externally, it wasn't noticeable, but inside... it was if someone made a sign - yes, you can. Feelings intensified, my heart began to beat harder, inside all flared up... I suspect that something like that is happening with her right now too. Still holding her in a soft embrace, slowly lowering my head to her nose, touching lightly. Her eyes were closed. Closing my own, lowered mouth to her forehead, gently kissing, my mouth found its way to her cheek, kissing it, then on to the neck. Felt her breathing, her heartbeat, speeding up as well... heard how she unzips her suit, baring her chest. Sinking lower, kissing the clavicle. Slowly crouching down, face to her chest. Excitation was growing... In a head created such a strain that seemed, they can nourish the whole theatre. I could just surrender to my passion and do it quickly, but I decided not to rush... to stretch the pleasure. Squatted down - starting from the top, down to the nipples. Selina's beautiful breasts... I couldn't stop kissing them...again and again...  
One leaned against my cheek, grabbed the other nipple with my lips and licked it feverishly. Felt her hands on the back of my head - she clasped my head and gently pressed me towards herself. I sank lower, kissing her stomach. Slowly... lowering hands to her hips, to her butt...... kneading them, fingertips felt the heat between them... Rrrrm... I needed this damned leather gone, the same goes for my Kevlar, the leggings have already run out of space.... I lowered my hands to her legs and looked up at her.

"We need a bed. Now!"

That came out more... angry than I intended, but she knew me. She knew it was out of lust... and seemed to like it.

Selina opened her eyes, took a deep breath, and composed herself.

She looked around, but the beds were not here - I memorized that when I came here... but there were large wardrobes, flipping one of them, I could "create" a bed. Immediately stood up and marched to the side of one of them. I came up and knocked it down without much effort. It seemed like there was so much force inside me that I could... do everything. I was rather motivated. Found a stack of single mattresses nearby and took some and put them on top of the wardrobe. And just now remembering that I had said nothing to Selina... but nothing needed an explanation - she understood everything. Taking a look at her - saw how she carried curtains out of some box. She quickly spread out it and flopped down on this...er... makeshift bed. In the meantime, I had removed the forearm guards, then the gloves... leaned toward her and already with my pads of fingers, and not through the gloves, slowly ran my hand from the bottom of her stomach to her chest. She laid her arms over her head...looked at my eyes... her emerald eyes sparkled in light... the corners of her mouth are raised slightly in a smile. Breathing speeded up a little. I lowered my head to one of her nipples and kissed again, barely touching. Then I climbed to her neck, to the beautiful soft neck... I felt her wrap her arms around my head.

"Say it," she purred.

God, that voice.

"Catwoman... Selina. I love you. I need you. I want you to feel that."

In reply, I got a low moan... I felt her calves rub my back. From the neck, I moved to the cheek. I kissed her cheek, then moved to her lips and kissed her again. We both exchanged moans.  
The light from the hall became brighter – the performance had started.

Quickly, I moved back to her feet and unlaced her boots... took them off. Selina got up and started to pull off her gloves. I decided it might be... polite to help her with the suit. Putting hands behind her back, under the suit, I carefully removed the second sleeve, the first she had already removed. The upper part of the costume had slid down, hanging on the hips. Wide hot hips, creating a dizzying contrast with the narrow waist... aren't left without kisses.

"Wait," she whispered, "you first."

Suddenly I was standing upright, faster than I even realized. I screamed at myself in my head for it, but Selina quickly made me forget.

She put her hands on my belt and unbuckled it, then threw it on the floor.. then started to take off my top... lifting it to my clavicles, several times kissing (and licking) my chest, then lifted the shirt over my head and dropped it behind me, but not completely. Thus, the suit shackled my hands behind me. Entwining our lips to kiss... she dipped one hand in my pants and took hold of me. It didn’t need stimulation, as it was already standing ... I felt she smiled slightly in the kiss. Squatting down, Selina pulled down my pants.... it immediately jumped out of the tight pants and stood in front of her face. She parted her lips in a pleasant surprise, looked me in the eyes. Then, lowering her lashes, start gently kissing the head... worked with tongue under it... swallowed whole...  
I raised my head and closed my eyes... almost arbitrarily, a moan of pleasure escaped from the throat...

***

I threw the top of the costume in one fell swoop and freed her legs from the costume hanging from her hips, then laid her on her back and pulled off her suit... took one leg, kissing around the heel... the smell... it was nice - she definitely prepared for this meeting. I went up her calf, then up to the inner side of the thighs... tracing kissing in turn - several times from one side and several from other. She, rolling her head back, caressed her breasts- she tried to grab some of my hair. She was getting impatient. Good. I snatched her hand and intertwined our fingers... A few more kisses... then in front of her vagina I paused for a moment, then put lips to her, working my tongue over her clit and kissing passionately... she was already wet... purrs and moans started escaping her mouth.

"Oh, my- Bruce... oooohhhhhhh...." I heard her moan.

This injection of sensations always works well... I thrust two fingers to stimulate her from within, worked with tongue and kissing... and the owner of this pussy started to arch her back and massage my back with her heels... moaning and breathing deeply... 

Kneeling down, I took her legs in my hands. My genital body was on top of her pussy... Selina lowered her hand, grabbed him, and sent him to her pussy - I slowly entered... first time slowly and incompletely to give lubrication. Each time, deeper and deeper... slightly accelerated and was already working at full length.  
Realizing that I was already inside and feeling the soft walls of her... holding up her legs and hearing those moans - all this gave a pleasant, slightly tickling feeling in the abdomen, in the base of the legs... and in the center of the body... here and now... everything... anything else has been greyed out... the mission... all the loss... the things I've seen. All my ears could hear was her voice, all my eyes seemed to see in color, was her body. Her breasts gently swaying to the beat of my movements. I sped up even more... almost didn't notice how my face changed from just blissful to tense. The concentration of pleasure from what I hear, what I see and most importantly - what I feel... I hear the slaps of my body on her ass and legs, which grew louder with amplified impact and sweat... I see my love, as she pleased - her slightly curved body, swaying breasts, wet legs, and hot hips... her clenched fists, pulling spread out curtains... her moans... open mouth... sometimes breaks her voice... I feel her hot sweaty body. The concentration of sensations pulsing waves of fire with every tact stronger...

"Yes! Yes! Oh my- Ah!"

At the end of the fast motions, I entered into her entirely. Stopped for a moment... hips and leg muscles strained to the limit. Selina moved forward a bit... and the wardrobe together with her ... Pulled out almost completely and put back to full depth again...  
few seconds of strongest pleasure...

"Oh god!"

A storm of sensation has passed, leaving only us. I exited her. From there flowed out a little bit of my ejaculate and her too... It went relatively quickly, but it was only the first round. We're just getting started.

***

After 20 minutes, Selina purred in my ear, then straddled my waist. She finally reached between us and guided me back into her. A small moan escaped from her lips as she lowered herself onto me. I gasped as I felt the tightness around him.  
I held my hands on her hips. Sitting upright on me, she slowly ground her hips and caressed her nipples... In the opera hall performed "Ave Maria". Selina started to moan loudly... like singing along with the opera singer...  
she put her hands on my chest and increased her intensity. She slightly tilted her head toward me, not stopping... eyes closed, as well as breathing heavily and moaning. Opened her eyes and looked at me... again closed and merged with me in a kiss...  
The kiss lasted a long time... although to keep the lips at a single level was difficult. After a while I began to hear moans through the busy lips, she quickened the pace. One hand rested on the bed, the other was on my chest, raised her head and sped up even more. Her voice slightly broke off, moans became louder and thinner... everything is so pleasantly pumped up - I felt that I was also on approach... and then she fell silent for a few seconds holding her breath. Working at full intensity slightly slower, leaned her cheek against me, discontinuously exhaling. Grabbed my hand and pressed it to herself, lowered lips to my neck, bitten on the shoulder and the second hand pulled the curtain, while still working her hips... I have already felt that I was cumming into her... She started biting my shoulder, still discontinuously exhaling, trembling voice... arms and legs are also trembling, felt her thighs and vagina trembling as well...

Selina stopped. She lied down on me catch her breath a little bit. I started stroking her hips and back. The slender body on top of me relaxed... she moved her head down to my ear...

"I love you."

She grabbed my head and kissed my forehead, kissed the eyelids, forehead, cheeks, chin, and lips.... then just leaned her cheek to lie down a few minutes... a respite before the next round.

***

After a small respite, she kneeled, bent over, and turned to give me a naughty smile. She definitely prepared for this meeting. And, of course, I could not resist such suggestion... I crawled up to her, kneeling behind her, lowered my hands on her ass, massaging... Already only this brought a lot of fun. Wide hips, huge ass, and this pose... ooohhh... My apparatus has again begun to stand - directed him to the very center, and slowly entered...  
Sensation's a little different, maybe even stronger... I made only a moan with pleasure and mad a blissful grimace on the face... I took her by the waist and her stomach and lifted. We both were our knees, I was entering her now at full depth. She gasped several times but then giggled coquettishly with a closed mouth, put her hands on top of mine, which I held onto her chest and abdomen. Letting me know that everything is fine. We've done it before, the first time was a long time ago... the experience we have. lubrication, sweat, saliva, and... there just wasn't enough lubrication... which made it easy to work at full amplitude, without friction and discomfort. Her soft ass swayed from contact with my thighs, breasts also swayed near my hands. Sometimes I rubbed on them... heard her moans.....

***

After some love from behind, Selina dug her fingernails into my arm.

"Wait," she whispered breathlessly, "I want you on top."

I kissed her cheek, then grabbed her and laid her on her back. As she demanded, I positioned my body on top of hers. Before I could put him in, she wrapped her arms around my neck and grabbed my lips in another kiss. She grunted at me to put it back in. I reached between us and grabbed my member, and put it back in. Once again, I started going in only partially, then I started at full length.  
I was moving at an average speed... her moans intensified. Trembling legs clenched tightly behind me... and finally, the groans stopped for a moment... small breaths holding releasing, intermittent screams, strong cuddles... impulsive muscle contractions... how strongly her orgasm stimulates mine... muscles strained throughout our respective bodies. Gushed from the peak of pleasure, I entered the last few times as deep as possible. Selina wrapped her arms and legs around me and screamed, scratching my back at the same time...

The wave of pleasure passed again... I fell to the side and... think it will be the last time tonight. She laid beside me with her eyes closed on the back - all sweaty, tired and breathing heavily... but on the face pleased. I looked the same... whatever it was, this night I will never forget, and not just because my memory's eidetic. For me... amazing how every time we arrange a night of love... it always seems that it's something new and incredible.  
I lied down on my back, threw one arm behind my head... hrm... I'm usually thinking about a billion things at once... what I'll be doing later... what my next case might be... the fallout from...can't think. I think it's around dawn. The concert staff and performers should be gone. We can get some sleep. Selina slowly crawled, leaned her elbow on my chest and stroked a finger on my chest. The way she was looking at me, the way she lowered her eyelids and smiled.

"I missed you," she whispered.

My hand found its way to her temple... started to massage her head... I pulled off her mask and ran my fingers through her hair... she purred.

"Selina, this was..." 

"Purrrfect?"

I rolled my eyes. 

She pulled the curtains, covering us in a makeshift blanket. Selina rested her head on my shoulder. My eyes closed. Stuck together... for some reason I felt bliss... a bliss I don't think I've ever felt, like good memories like tonight... will keep happening...

I forgot that when I came here, I was already tired. I was asleep before I could ponder the thought...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-translation of a fanfic made by Antimad1 on DeviantArt, accompanied by some beautifully sensual artwork.


End file.
